fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Glaverm
'''Glaverm '''Is a worm/maggot like monster of the ??? Class, and is the Juvenile form of the Kyukoka. Physiology The Glaverm is a Worm/grub like creature reaching a length of 1302 cm (42.7 feet) on average. They have no eyes, typical for most subterranean creatures, and their worm like bodies are covered in horn like structures that act like the Setae of Earthworms, allowing the Glaverm to dig through the loose soil of it's habitats faster than the speed of a flying Rathalos. Their mouths have a beak like upper jaw, and a lower jaw that splits into three smaller mandibles that are serrated. It also possesses a "tongue" that has earwig tail pincer like prongs that are used to grab prey and drag them down the Glaverm's Gullet. They are normally light brown or brownish red in color. Abilities Glaverms, aside from digging at great speeds and possessing great raw power, have no real abilities like wyverns, but they can spit inedible objects they devour, like bones, metal, ect., at hunters or prey with considerable force. They can also burp out a gas that causes Soiled Status, due to it smelling on par, if not even worse than Conga gas. Behavior Carnivorous creatures that are ambush predators by nature (even though they will chase prey tremendous distances if need be), they are also indescriminate feeders, eating anything they can catch and/or outpower, including smaller monsters and people, but are not above cannibalism if the oppurtunity arises. They are constantly listening for vibrations in the ground, such as those caused by footsteps, to find potential prey. However, they tend to have an "Eat first, ask questions later" policy in terms of behavior, eating whatever sets off their vibration sensors (namely their sense of hearing), and regurgitate whatever they cannot eat or digest. Due to their sensitive hearing used for navigation and finding food, they are vulnerable to sonic bombs or other sources of loud noises, which causes them pain. They are also intelligent enough to learn and plan, possibly having an intelligence comparable to dolphins, whales or even primates. They are also known to be patient enough to wait for prey to come down from higher ground on safe zones (such as boulders that Glaverms cannot get through) before ambushing prey after giving them a false sense of security. They have been known to "wait potential victims to death" as one wyverian reported, before realizing the prey had died of either starvation or dehydration, i.e., several days. They tend to eat their prey whole rather than tearing it apart. Habitat(s) As long as there is loose soil in an area, a Glaverm can live in most temperate, hot, tropical and subtropical regions, such as Deserts, Plains, and Savannahs. Introduction Cutscene The Giant Worm Beast *Area: White Sands *Quest: Glaverm Craze Synopsis The Hunter comes to the White sands, and sees a pack of Jaggis that confront the hunter, unaware that their barking and movements are drawing the attention of a subterranean predator making it's way towards the jaggis. The Hutner Braces for an attack as a Jaggi leaps, but the Jaggi is eaten alive by a large Glaverm leaping out of the sands, and as the worm like beast descends, it devours the other Jaggi, before digging back into the ground, and peeking it's head out to belch. The Hunter makes steps on a twig, which gets the Glaverm's attention, and it makes a scream like roar, and the hunt begins! Materials (MHAF) Mounting Animation If a Hunter manages to mount a Glaverm, he/she will be on it's head, and the Glaverm will be half way above the ground. The Glaverm will do a short roar before thrashing it's head on the ground in an attempt to shake off the hunter. If the Hunter succeeds in toppling it, the Glaverm will be on it's side, left open for attacks for a bit before it regains itself. Notes and Trivia *The face can be wounded twice and it's body scarred. *They have a form that is younger, called a "Glavite", which is smaller than the Glaverm, due to just coming from it's egg. *The Glaverm was inspired by various Worm like creatures in different franchises, the most noteworthy source of inspiration being the Graboids from the Tremors Franchise . *The name "Glaverm" comes from the name "Glavoid", a worm like species in the Final Fantasy franchise that is indeed similar to the Graboid, and "Vermis", the Latin word for Worm. Ecology Taxonomy Glaverm are worm like creatures that are put in the placeholder class of ???. They are the "Grown up stage" of the Glavite, and the larval stage of the Kyukoka. There is are said to be "Infertile Albino" individuals..... Habitat Range Glaverms are not too picky on where they live, as long as they can burrow through the soil with ease, the temperatures are comftorable, and there is food to be found. Hence, they tend to live in places of the Revalius Region and Old World where there is loose soil, is either temperate, tropical or subtropical, and there is plenty of prey to choose from. Such locations include the Marshlands, Dunes, Verdant Hills, The Outlands, Murkwood Marsh, Pride Savannah, ect. Ecological Niche The Glaverms are to the land what Lagiacrus are to the oceans, apex predators that are strong in their own right. Their niche is to simply eat enough to grow bigger until they reach the end of their lives in this stage so they can grow into a Kyukoka, which bursts out of the Glaverm's body. They are indiscriminate feeders, feeding on whatever live prey they can catch and outpower, and are not above cannibalism if the oppurtunity arises. Common prey includes Bullfango, Buldrome, Rhenoplos, Apceros, Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Kelbi, Raptorial Bird Wyverns, and sometimes larger creatures like Yian Kut-ku. The only real threats to a Glaverm are creatures with very loud roars (like Diablos and Monoblos) and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations A Glaverm can use it's horn like structures on it's body to dig through loose soil faster than a Rathalos can fly, similar to how an earthworm uses it's hairs, the Setae, to move through the soil. Glaverms also have very acute hearing, necessary not only for navigating underground, but also for detecting potential prey. However, this also makes them vulnerable to loud noises, like sonic bombs, which causes them pain. Once they find prey, they deploy their snake like toungue with scissor like pincers to grab prey, and, if it's small enough, pull it down the gullet, eating said prey whole. Theri beak like mandibles are also capable of ripping flesh if need be. They can Burp out a gross smelling gas that is used to deter potential threats, which often is described as being worse than volcanic gas and conga farts combined by people who experienced an encounter with the species. It is said that they also have a semi rigid internal structure, like the cuttlebone of a cuttlefish. Behavior Crafty to a fault, and intelligent enough to think and plan, the Glaverm are described as always being on the learning curve. They can even dig out improvised pit fall traps by burrowing in an area in a way to allow the dirt to give way into a pit once the area is stepped on by potential prey, at which pont the Glaverm can launch it's atack. However, they often have an "Eat first, ask questions later policy", eating whatever triggers their hearing, and regurgitating anything they find inedible. Once ready to mature to their adult stage, a Glaverm will find a secluded area they feel no predators will get to it, and will lay above ground, and behave in a way that makes them look like they are dying or sick until the Kyukoka bursts out of the body of the Glaverm, killing the Glaverm in the process while giving birth to a winged predator that will lay eggs that give rise to Glavites, beginning the cycle anew. Category:??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Soiled Monster